Lonesome Manor Ghosts
The Lonesome Manor Ghosts are 1004 poltergeists living in Lonesome Manor. At least, presumably 1004, since there are 999 in the Haunted Mansion and the four Lonesome Ghosts also live there, plus Madame Leona. Story The ghosts first appear in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomic, One Scary Night. In this comic, Oswald, along with Animatronics Donald and Goofy, are dared by Big Bad Pete to spend the night in Lonesome Manor. However, when the trio gets there, one of the female ghosts wants to marry Oswald, who convinces Goofy to take his place. Unfortunately, the ghost wants Oswald and Oswald only. So, the three friends are chased by the Ghosts on the Doom Buggy ride and barely escape by disguising themselves as busts and waiting until the ghosts are gone. In the main game, the Ghosts lived in Lonesome Manor housed in special painted Skulls. However, after the Thinner Disaster happens, the Mad Doctor thins out half of each Skull, releasing the Ghosts and causing havoc in the Manor. Fortunately, when Mickey goes there seeking the final Rocket Part, he can set things right. Ghost Locations *The first place Mickey encounters the Ghosts is actually outside Lonesome Manor. They're released if Mickey smashes the tombstones and coffins he finds there. *The second place is in the Foyer, possessing two tables. Mickey can use these tables to reach the Chernabog painting, which hides Gremlin Haig and the Lonesome Manor I Extra Content. Under instructions from Screeching Sam, Mickey can paint in the two Skulls located there, calming the spirits and returning the tables to normal, as well as opening the exit to the next area. *That next area is the Stretching Room and the third location. The poltergeists scramble the paintings that are needed to access the way out. Either Mickey or Gremlin Sydney must fix the paintings. *The fourth (and biggest) location is the Library. The spirits are out of control here, inhabiting three cases of bookshelves that will crush Mickey if he's not careful. After Mickey dodges the first wave of bookcases getting to the other side of the room, he must paint in the first Skull to calm the Spirits. The second Skull is in the hidden area behind the right wall, visible through a hole in the wall. Mickey has to get past another set of bookcases to get to it. The third and final Skull is revealed through a hidden pressure plate behind a thinnable wall. After stepping on it, Mickey has ten seconds to get back to the other side of the room past the now still bookcases and paint in the Skull. This is the only manditory Library Quest but if Mickey talks to Leona and reveals the exit after just doing this Quest, he has to fight a Slobber. *The last place with the Ghosts is the Ballroom. Once again, the Ghosts inhabit tables, four of them this time. They're activated by two hidden pressure plates behind the curtains, each plate activating two tables. These tables can be used to get up to the upper levels, especially if Mickey made the Pipe Organ mad. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Toons